


Kara's nightmare

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part ten of my Daily Supercat Challenge: Kara is having a nightmare and the only person who can comfort her is her girlfriend, Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara's nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Here is the tenth one, I hope you'll like just like the others.  
> I know I didn't do it for the other ones but thank you for the amazing answers, kudos and comments for my work. It's really appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Cat rolled over in her bed, the sleep slowly leaving her as the stirring sound in the room grew louder. She tried to reach for her alarm, pushing the button to stop it like she does every morning, but the noise doesn't stop. That's when she decided to finally open her eyes. Her phone screen was lighting up, Kara's face on the screen. She picked it up and unlocked it, curious and worried about what her girlfriend might have to say this late.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat, what are you doing?"

The journalist rubbed her eyes, chasing the remaining of sleepiness off them. She heard that something was wrong with Kara's voice, and who on earth called in the middle of the night just to ask what they are doing.

"It's almost three in the morning, I was sleeping."

She heard a soft "oh" on the other side of the line and readied herself to hear the Kryptonian apology like she always does.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Cat was shocked by the question and sighed.

"Okay Supergirl, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing..."

She could almost see her blush, biting her lower lips or fidgeting with her glasses.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night, my patience is not at its strongest so I suggest that you tell me why you decided to call me at 2:48 right now."

The younger blonde didn't answer but Cat could hear and hard breathing, like she was trying to control it. Her voice softened immediately.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Again, Kara didn't answer, but her breathing accelerated.

"Was I in it?"

She waited a little longer this time, she needed to understand what exactly happened in her girlfriend's dreams.

"Yes..."

It was a whisper, but Cat had heard it.

"What happened, Kara?"

Kara's voice cracked, and she could hear her sob and cry. It made Cat's heart ache to know that her girlfriend was in such a state.

"You stay right where you are, I am coming over. I'll be there in ten minutes. Would you like me to keep to phone on?"

"Please..."

The voice was broken, so broken that Cat didn't even take the time to dress. She grabbed her coat, put on a pair of snickers and jumped in her car, leaving her phone on speaker so she could talk to Kara. She drive faster than she ever did, and arrived in front of her girlfriend's block in less than seven minutes.

She hang up the phone, used her key to open the door to Kara's apartment and softly called out for her.

"I'm in my room."

Cat knocked on the wooden door but didn't wait for an answer. She just came in to find Kara hugging herself, tangled in her sheets, her face reddened by the crying, looking at Cat with shiny and pleading eyes. She let go of her coat and slipped in the bed beside Kara, already in her pj's. She put her arms around her usually so strong girlfriend. She soothed her, waiting for her to calm down before asking what happened. It took fifteen minutes to settle her down.

"Ready to tell me what happened?"

At this point, Kara's head was resting on Cat's chest, her arms wrapped around her thin waist, gripping her shirt so hard that Cat feared it might tear it up.  
Kara nodded and took a deep breath.

"You were gone, forever."

Cat didn't say anything, just held her closer and tighter.

"I had this feeling, this... I knew you were gone, that you died. I was destroyed and... But I didn't know how, I couldn't... I felt guilty, and useless. I knew it was my fault somehow I just didn't know why... And it was so oppressing and Carter wasn't there but his face just kept floating in front of me... He was crying and you were... When I woke up, I still had this feeling inside of me, it was so real... And I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't stop... So I called you, just to be sure, just to know that you were alright."

She was sobbing again, holding Cat, not wanting to let her go. She needed to feel her.

"I'm here, Kara. I am not going anywhere."

Kara was crying now, she kept murmuring how sorry she was and Cat was so heartbroken. This girl was usually so shiny, so happy to live. But she also had lost everyone, everything, and she was afraid it would happen again... It wasn't the first nightmare Kara had in their six months relationship, she was used to have her girlfriend waking her up in the middle of the night because she fidgeted a little bit to much. But it had never been this strong before.

"Your nightmares have never been this strong before. What's different?"

Kara put her head in Cat's chest, hiding herself.

"It's Krypton death anniversary tomorrow... Or today since it's four in the morning."

"I am sorry, darling. You should have told me. You should have come home with me tonight."

Kara shook her head.

"I knew I would have a nightmare, I didn't want to bother you..."

"You are never a bother to me, especially not when I am alone at home."

"I am sorry."

Cat kissed her hair.

"Don't be."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kara listening to Cat's heartbeat, lulled by it. After one more hour, she fell asleep, knowing full well that she would have to discuss everything with Cat the next day. But for now, she needed to rest, and so did Cat.  
Kara was sleeping soundly, still hugging Cat. She smiled softly.

"Goodnight, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have half of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
